Mad Pierrot
, also known as Mad Pierrot, was the subject of a lab experiment. He escaped and murdered several people until being killed by Spike Spiegel. Biography He is an older man with a light brown beard dressed in a clown-like outfit with a top hat. Mad Pierrot was held by a medical facility and subjected to numerous, mysterious experiments which resulted in superhuman abilities, including the ability to fly, greatly-enhanced strength and speed and a personal shield that stops any high-kinetic energy object. The experiment itself, however, was deemed a failure and Tongpu was kept in isolation to be quarantined indefinitely. The intense agony caused by the experiments warped Tongpu's mind and he regressed into a childlike state. Due to the continued deterioration of his sanity from the memory of the experiments, his mind finally broke. He slaughtered the scientists and all staff members present and escaped from the hospital. He acquired several high-tech weapons and set out to kill all high-ranking ISSP officials who authorized the experiments performed on him. He also relentlessly hunted down and killed anyone who caught even a single glimpse of him. As Jet's friend, Bob, noted, nobody who ever saw his face lived to tell about it. Spike encountered him in an alley after a night of drinking and playing pool at C'est la Vie. After another merciless slaughter of an official and his bodyguards, Mad Pierrot then spotted Spike and the two had an intense gunfight. Unfortunately, Spike's bullets were repelled by Pierrot's shield and Pierrot beat him savagely. Pierrot only stopped attacking Spike when he heard the meowing of a nearby cat, which reminded him of the scientists' cat that watched him as he underwent the experiments. Pierrot maniacally shot at the cat in terror and Spike, sensing a distraction, took the opportunity to roll a flammable barrel towards him and shot it, causing it to explode. Pierrot was unhurt by the explosion, despite the fact it totally engulfed him and sent Spike flying, and he wounded Spike with a knife. Pierrot then armed a rocket launcher to finish Spike off, but Spike, luckily, escaped by jumping into a nearby river. Upon finding out that Spike survived, Pierrot invited him to an amusement park, Space Land, for a "party" where he relentlessly pursued him, shooting with the many weapons of his arsenal. Faye arrived in the Red Tail to help, but Pierrot shot her down as well. Pierrot showed no signs of slowing down until he accidentally broke a shop window and a toy cat fell out and started meowing. This again caused him to panic, giving Spike time to regroup. Pierrot and Spike then faced off while a parade of carnival robots marched in the background. Just as Pierrot is about to finish Spike off, a flash of light from the parade reflects off of Spike's eyes, reminding Pierrot of the data-cat, filling him with terror. Spike used the opportunity to toss a throwing knife at Pierrot, striking him in the leg. Upon seeing his own blood and feeling the pain of the knife, he descended into a childlike tantrum and cried loudly for his mother. While writhing on the road where the parade is taking place, a gigantic dog robot from the robot parade stepped on him, killing him.Pierrot Le Fou Background The character was credited as "Tongpu." Homages and references * Continuing with the strong musical influences in Cowboy Bebop, the names Mad Pierrot and Tongpu are both references to songs by pioneering Japanese electronic music group Yellow Magic Orchestra. * This episode gets its name from the 1965 French film of the same name. * His overall character design is inspired and pays tribute to villains in Batman: The Animated Series, such as the Penguin. Gallery pierrot.png|Pierrot le Fou Mad Pierrot's smile.jpg|Mad Pierrot's smile Pierrot1.png PierrotSpike.png|Pierrot vs Spike Session20.jpg Mad Pierrot gun.jpg 53D901D74D1E3F0014.jpg 53D9033C4F5F960020.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters